Backwards
by Fences22
Summary: Alice forces Bella to go out one night. While dancing she notices someone watching her. Where will things go?  FIRST STORY EVER! Sorry if its not that good. All Human.


**I don't own anything. Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Not for kids! This is rated M for a reason! No violence. Only read if you are of appropriate age.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

I turned around just as my door was ripped open.

"BELLA!" screamed my best friend Alice. I met Alice when I moved to Forks, Washington in third grade. I was shy and she was the first person to talk to me. We ended up becoming inseparable by the end of the year and have been friends ever since. She was the type of friend who pushed you to do things in your life that you would normally not do because you were to afraid. She was strong, beautiful and confident and without her I would probably be a social outcast.

"What Alice? I was just about to take a shower," I said back to her.

"Bella, I decided that we are going out tonight! Oh, and I don't want to hear any complaints. We haven't gone out it so long," Alice declared.

"But Alice…"

"Nope, I said no complaints. We are going to the club and there is nothing you can do about it. Go shower and I will pick out your outfit!" Alice said with glee. I just stared at her in desperation until she got frustrated and shoved me towards the bathroom.

"Fine, fine, I will go to the club, but I will not be happy about it," I said, defeated.

"I was never really asking you, but sure, sure go ahead and pretend I did. Whatever helps you get ready faster," Alice pushed.

"Thanks for taking my opinion into consideration Alice," I said while giving her a look that told her I was serious but not mad.

"Go! Go shower! We only have a few hours to get both of us ready." Alice shouted as she rolled her eyes.

After I showered and put on the outfit Alice had laid for me, I walked into Alice's room. This was the drill every time we went out. I showered and put on my outfit that she laid out, and then went to her room so she could do my makeup and hair. Alice rarely let me do my own makeup because I didn't do it to her standards. It wasn't all that bad, I mean it was less work for me and I always looked amazing afterwards because Alice is a beauty genius.

A couple hours later we were both ready and on the way to the club in Alice's car. We were heading to one of the better clubs in town called _Runaways._ I had to admit; the place was nice and had to play decent music the few times we had been there.

Once we walked into the club, Alice immediately ordered drinks knowing what we both wanted. "Um, we would like One Cherry Vodka and One Rum and Coke please."

We sat and enjoyed our drinks until a song came on that Alice just _had_ to dance too. "Please dance with me Bella! I don't want to dance alone! It's not like you are a bad dancer! Pretty please," Alice begged.

"Alice you know I hate dancing in front of so many people!" I stated. She just looked at me with a pout on her face.

Eventually I just sighed and agreed.

"Thanks Bella!" Alice squealed.

Alice dragged me to the dance floor and we started to dance. After awhile, I started to get into it. We then started grinding.

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head to side and almost stopped moving. I had definitely felt someone watching me. Against the wall was one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen in my life. He had bronze colored hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. He was standing next to another man who didn't look half bad but I couldn't look at the other man long. M y eyes quickly moved back to the gorgeous man staring at me. When he saw that I was looking back at him, he smirked. I blushed and then looked away, still continuing to dance with Alice.

Alice had noticed what caught my attention and whispered in my ear. "That guy over there is totally checking you out!"

"No, he can't be looking at me. He is probably looking at you or someone near us," I whispered back surprisingly feeling disappointed.

"Bella! He is definitely checking you out. You are beautiful! Oh! And Who is that perfect blonde standing next to him!" she squealed. "We _have _to go talk to them!"

"Alice! No! I can't go talk to him. What if he really isn't looking at me? I would look ridiculous!" I whispered feeling a little panicked.

"Bella, come on! He is _so_ looking at you!" Alice spoke as she dragged me over to the two guys.

"Hello boys. We saw you looking and decided to come over and see why," Alice said with confidence.

I just looked up at the bronze haired man and blushed. He smiled at me while his friend responded to Alice.

"Well, how could we not look, you two are the most beautiful women in the club," he said with a smile.

"Definitely. We were just about to walk up to you two until we saw you walking towards us," said the bronze haired man.

"Well, I am Alice," she said while still looking at the blonde man "and this is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Alice and Bella" said the blonde man. "I am Jasper."

"And I am Edward." said the man who was staring at me.

Just then Jasper asked Alice to dance and she looked at me.

"Go Alice, I am fine here with Edward," I said.

"Yeah, don't worry, she is safe with me," Edward smiled at Alice.

"Okay, come get me if you need me, "Alice said hesitantly.

With one more look at me Alice walked onto the dance floor with Jasper. They disappeared into the crowd. I turned to look at Edward who was looking at me again.

"I… Uhh..," I stuttered, trying to think of something to say.

"So, Bella, do you want to dance or would you rather stay here?"

"Umm, if it's okay with you, I would rather just stay here. I don't really like to dance in front of so many people."

"Oh, that's understandable," he said with a smile. "I usually don't either, but I wouldn't mind if I was dancing with you."

I looked back up at him a little surprised. When I saw he was smiling at me, I smiled back. We continued to talk for awhile. We were flirting and talking when Alice came back with Jasper right behind her.

"Bella! Edward! Jasper and I thought it might be fun to go back to one of our places to hang out for awhile. Does that sound okay to you guys?" Alice said excitedly.

I looked over at Edward to see him smiling at me. "Umm, I guess, if that is okay with Edward, of course," I said.

"Sounds good to me! Your place or ours?" Edward smiled.

"I vote Bella and I's place." Alice said

Everyone agreed and we walked out of the club. It turned out that Edward had drove Jasper to the bar so Edward just followed Alice to our place. Once we were inside of the apartment, Alice announced that we were going to watch a movie. She told the boys to pick a movie from our collection while we got blankets and popcorn.

We got situated with Edward and I on the love seat while Alice and Jasper shared the huge armchair. Throughout the movie Edward and I scooted closer to each other until he had his arm wrapped around me, and I had my head on his shoulder. I looked over to the armchair to see Alice and Jasper kissing and touching heavily. I could tell where that was heading. I blushed and looked away quickly.

Unfortunately for me, Edward saw my quick action and chuckled. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

I looked up at him and sighed. "Sure, let's just head to my room. I don't think they will notice that we are gone."

We walked into my room and I closed the door. I noticed Edward was looking at all the pictures of family and friends in my room.

"I suppose it's not that great, just the average apartment room," I said awkwardly

"I don't think it's bad. It seems to fit your personality… Or… well, the part of your personality that I know." Edward admitted quietly.

We then sat on my bed and started talking again. We were trying to get to know each other. We talked about our childhoods, our friends and family, and our life now. Edward confessed that he was starting to like me and I blushed. Not long after I admitted the same thing.

Suddenly, there was a pause in our conversation. I looked at Edward and saw him looking at me intently.

"Bella," Edward breathed.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Can I… Can I kiss you?" He stumbled.

I looked at him a little shocked. I knew I he was starting to like me, but I couldn't believe that he wanted to kiss me. It was a little surprising.

"Bella…?" Edward said nervously waiting for my answer.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes what?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yes, you can kiss me," I whispered again.

With that Edward took my head in his hands and smashed his lips to mine. It was perfect. I had never kissed someone who made me feel the way he did. I felt Edward's hands pulling me closer. My hands went to his hair. When the kiss ended we were both breathing heavily.

"God, you are perfect," Edward panted.

I blushed. He smiled and kissed me again. This time we started to full on making out. My hands were in his hair again while his hands moved all around. First they were on my waist and then he squeezed my ass. He quickly brought then up to my waist again. Edward pushed me down gently so that I was lying on my back as he hovered above me. He continued to kiss me while his hands moved up my shirt and closer to my breasts. Then sis hands slid onto my bra-covered breasts.

"God Edward! Touch me more!" I moaned as his hands moved to my waist. "Please! Ohhhhh"

"Bella, do you want this, do you want me?" Edward panted.

"Yes! Please Edward! "I moaned again.

"Are you sure? I don't think I will be able to stop if we go much farther." Edward groaned as he kissed my neck.

"Yes, oh God, yes! Take me Edward!" I moaned again.

"Oh fuck," Edward moaned when he heard my response.

Then Edward was ripping my shirt off. He then pulled off my bra. Once my bra was on the ground he looked me over.

"You are so beautiful Bella," He breathed.

I blushed and tried to cover myself up. No guy had ever stopped to look at me like this before.

"No, don't cover yourself up. You are so perfect," Edward said as he grabbed my arms to stop me.

Then Edward started to lick and suck on one of my breasts while using his hand to play with the other. I moaned loudly. I noticed he still had his clothes on and went to take off his shirt. He stopped to help me and then laid his naked chest against mine and kissed me again.

"God, you taste so good," Edward moaned.

"Edward! Please! Too many clothes! Please! Oh!" I cried out.

Edward then quickly took off the rest of our clothes and threw them to the ground so that we were both completely naked. I grinded my center against his making him groan out my name.

"Edward! Please! Ohhh!" I moaned again

Edward kissed me and brought one of his hands down to my sex. He began to rub his fingers over my slit. My already dripping pussy was throbbing for him.

"God Bella. You are so wet!" Edward groaned out.

He began to rub my clit. I moaned loud and Edward kissed me to drown out the sound. Then he pushed one of his fingers into me.

"More Edward! Please more!" I panted.

He added another finger and began to pump in and out of me.

"You are so tight!" He groaned as he continued to finger me.

"Harder!" I moaned.

He began to pump into me harder and faster.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhh!"I cried.

Then, I felt myself tighten around his fingers as I came. Edward kissed me to quiet my scream.

I was panting as Edward pulled his fingers from me. He kissed me again and smiled.

"Edward, God, I…" I said as I looked down. I looked at his erection. It looked almost painful. I reached for it and began to pump it in my hand. Edward moaned but reached for my hand and pulled it away from him.

"That feels amazing Bella but I really want to be inside of you when I come," Edward panted.

With that, Edward smiled and kissed me. He lined himself up with my pussy and thrust into me.

"Ohhhh! Edward!" I screamed.

"So… tight… So good!" Edward struggled to get out while he pushed into me.

Edward then began to thrust in and out of me with incredible speed and pressure. I was moaning louder then I had ever before. Edward was grunting with each thrust.

"Bella… you're… perfect." Edward said with a thrust between each word.

"Edward!" I moaned

He continued to thrust deeper inside of me. Suddenly I felt myself clenching around his cock.

"Yes… God! Ed.. Edwaaaaaaard!" I screamed as I came.

I felt him come inside of me, triggering another wave of my orgasm.

"Bella!" He groaned.

When we had both rode out our orgasm, Edward pulled out of me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, you are so perfect," He said with a smile on his face. I just smiled back.

"Bella, I know this is backwards, but would you like to go on a date with me?" Edward asked.

I giggled and said "Of course Edward."

With that he kissed me and we snuggled closer to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

**This is my first story and it is probably not all that great. I just felt like writing one for once. I you don't like it, thats fine. I'm not really a great writer. :)**


End file.
